Invasion of the Attention snatchers
by LULZtastic
Summary: It's odd, when you show up for your second year at Hogwarts to find hundreds of odd students who obviously don't belong there.What possibly could all these weirdo's be doing here?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. But I do own the original characters. And all that rubbish._**

**___Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling._**

The train came to a stuttering halt at it's last and only stop: Hogwarts. Students clambered from their seats, streaming out the exists to the platforms, pulling on hoods and cloaks to shield themselves from the lashing rain and bone-chilling wind. half way down the train, standing in a long que were four friends. Agitha "Aggie" Kuioph, Dawrina "Dawr" Ryoki, And a set of twins: Heidi and Alex Ballantyne. In front was Aggie. She was the shortest of group. Her friends liked to joke that she was a part-midget who had run away from the circus, these incidents always ended in someone getting punched or slapped painfully on the arm. besides from being short, Aggie had shoulder-length auburn hair, and blue eyes, which she hid behind plastic-rimmed glasses. Dawr, who was just behind her, was chatting animatedly with her youngest brother in fluent Japanese. Though having grown up in England, her parents had always put a strong emphasis on their heritage. Dawr, however, only seemed to acknowledge this when she was at home, or talking to a member of her family. She had always been strange; never abiding to her parents strict rules despite the sometimes very harsh punishments. She pushed a strand of her black hair away from her round face, poking Aggie in the back of the head to make her move up a few paces. behind them, was Heidi and Alex. They stood side-by-side, and had they not been wearing different house emblems (Alex in Ravenclaw and Heidi in Hufflepuff), they would be unrecognizable from one another. They both had wiry red hair, and honey coloured eyes, and both their faces were spattered with freckles. Both were a year above Aggie and Dawr, however, they looked up (Or in Aggie's case "down") to them for protection. Heidi and Alex were extremely docile and shy; and didn't respond well to taunting or insults. Which is why in their second year, (Aggie and Dawr's first) when they were being victimized by several second-year- slytherins, Aggie and Dawr had stepped in and, essentially "saved" them. Ever since the four had become fast friends. The que finally cleared and the four of them stepped out into the torrential downpour, bowing their heads against the gail, they pushed carefully through the lingering students into a horseless carriage, not shutting the door soon enough to be joined by a fifth person. Aggie, Dawr, Heidi and Alex squished themselves together so they would fit on one bench. The girl across from them was dressed in the strangest arrangement of clothes ever been wore by a person. She wasn't dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, but instead a black pleather skirt and a top that had "MCR" emblazoned across it. What the acronym could possibly mean, however, was a different question completely; her strangest feature was that her body was seemingly encased in fishnet, right down to her buckly ugly black boots. Her face was painted white, and her lips and eyes were outlined with black, to match her unkempt hair (In which you could clearly see brown roots growing). The group said nothing, but stared awkwardly at her. Finally, Aggie cleared her throat.

"Um, you know Hogwarts has a uniform?" She said.

"Shut up prep." The girl growled, exposing her grossly underbrushed teeth. On her canines, you could clearly see she had glued pieces of plastic, to imitate vampires teeth. They dripped red food colouring.

"Excuse me?" Aggie asked, raising an eyebrow. She had never heard the word "Prep" before.

"Prep. Shut up. You don't get me." She said glaring at Aggie.

"I get you well enough. You're pretending to be a Vampire." Aggie reasoned, shrugging.

"I ama Vampire." She said, exposing her teeth again.

"No you're not. That's plastic in your mouth there." Dawr said, pointing to her left canine, where the plastic was obviously dangling off.

"My new teeth are growing in." She breathed, leaning in closer.

"Right. I had no idea teeth were bits of plastic these days." Aggie remarked cooly. Before the girl could respond, the carriage stopped and the girl climbed out. She had attached a fake cat tail to her belt.

"Hm. Interesting." Aggie said, climbing out after her, pulling her hood up again as she splashed onto the muddy drive. Dawr, Heidi and Alex all agreed. They took off running towards the doors, finally reaching the shelter of the entrance hall, where Professor McGonnagal was clearing up the muddy footprints and puddles of water left by entering students. She dolefully called out 'Welcome back" every so often, though seemed thoroughly unenthusiastic. Perhaps because Filch was standing at her elbow, screaming at entering students to wipe their feet. The Four walked side-by-side into the entrance hall, where they parted to join their respected tables. Aggie and Heidi to Hufflepuff, Alex to Ravenclaw, and Dawr to Gryffindor. As Aggie looked around the hall, she noticed groups of unusual people that had certainly not been there the year before, they seemed to be people just standing awkwardly around the walls of the hall, not joining any particular table. Aggie pointed this out to Heidi, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe they're the new First-years. They may not have brought them across the lake this year because of the weather." She said, staring at the high table. Aggie's eye roved around the hall, taking in the dress of these strange people. Some were dressed similar to the girl whom Aggie had met on the carriage, others were dressed in elegant dresses, who's sleeves billowed out beside them. Their ears poked from between sheets of white-blonde hair, they seemed...elvish?Still others were dressed in skimpy versions of the hogwarts uniform. Though many, well all really, were unfit to wear them. They seemed to have curves in all the wrongplaces. It was kind of sickening to look at. Aggie had stared at these strange people for so long, she hadn't even noticed the first-years enter. Professor McGonnagal was now standing at the head of the hall, the sorting hat in hand. She placed it on a stool, before the crowd of soon-to-be-sorted students. The brim ripped open, the hat seemed to breathe in deeply, and began to sing.

A stranger year as I've never seen has dutifully arrived;

bringing those from far and near who's past i will derive;

in this group i swear to boot, are the worst you've ever sen.

they'll wine and cry, and wish to die, until your faces turn putrid green.

Some are weird, to black they'll adhere, and pretend to be something they're not.,

where as others are pretty, (In reality sweaty) who talk until your brains rot.

Some have powers beyond their years they wish others to fear,

but in truth, they're only youth, and turn out to be a pain in the rear.

If i were to be biased, and they can't deny it, my most favourite type are around;

The so called trouble makers and risk takers, who make the REAL one's frown.

The anti-hero and upstager-zero no doubt have arrived on cue,

everyone's friend, anyone she can defend, is definitely here too.

So listen hard, and don't be daft.

This lot here's a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**_I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. But I do own the original characters. And all that rubbish._**

**___Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling._**

There was a ringing silence as the hat fell crumpled back onto the stool. Finally the silence was broken by loud forced laughter.

"A little joke. Now. Let the shorting BEGIN!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and there was a smatter of applause. Professor McGonnagal unrolled the list, and began calling the names of first years.

"What the bloody hell was that all about." Aggie said, leaning over to Heidi. She wore a blank expression. "I...Don't...Know." She said finally, staring raptly at a point over Aggie's left shoulder.

"Hat's gone off his rocker. I mean to say...I guess the magic's just about worn off." Aggie mumbled.

"Probably...Just a joke." Heidi said.

"Who, I wonder. That there's a big stunt to pull. The hat's locked in Dumbledore's office all year, and person would've had to be here before everyone else..." Aggie trailed off. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter." She turned back to the front of the hall, where a girl was seated under the sorting hat, by the rigidness of her body, (Her face was completely obscured by the hat) Aggie could tell she was terrified.

"HUFFELPUFF" The hat shouted. The girl made her way over to the Hufflepuff table, still shivering. However, this could have nothing to do with nerves, as she was dripping wet. She sat down a ways down the table from Aggie, who again, lost interest in the proceedings. She could feel her eyelids drooping, as she slipped away into sleep...

"Aggie." A voice said from far away.

"AGGIE." It said again, this time louder, accompanied by a forceful shove. Aggie jerked awake, realizing she had drooled considerably on her own chin. Heidi was staring at her, chuckling. As were several other people. Aggie wiped it hastily away and looked quickly around. The sorting was over and the feast had begun.

"Awhut happened." Aggie mumbled.

"You fell asleep." Heidi said, taking a bite of chicken.

"Right..." Aggie said. pouring herself some pumpkin juice, and doling mash onto her plate. She ate furiously, only just realizing how hungry she was.

"Don't you think it's odd?" Heidi said suddenly. Aggie stared at her, a fork protruding from her mouth.

"What's odd?" Aggie asked thickly.

"We only got 3 new Hufflepuffs." Heidi said.

"We did?" Aggie said, raiding an eyebrow.

"That's right, you fell asleep and missed the sorting." Heidi mused. "Yes. We only got 3 new first-years. Ravenclaw only got five. The rest went to Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"That is strange." Aggie agreed, reaching for a tart. Dessert had just started. "What about all the people standing around the side of the hall." Aggie wondered.

"All of them went to either Slytherin or Gryffindor too." Heidi replied.

"Students, students, quiet down." Came a booming voice from the head of the hall. Aggie and Heidi sat up a little straighter and turned attentive to Dumbledore.

'Welcome to Another year at Hogwarts. I have saved all the monotonous speeches and re-tellings of rules for the end, in hopes our gratuitous feast has not already swept you into an irreversible revery." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The first years are reminded that the Dark Forest is out of bounds, also, a list of banned items is available in Mr.Filches office, if you'd like to check it. And...You all may have noticed the tide of new students this year, the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables do look a bit packed." Aggie stood up to get a better view. Dumbledore was right, students were just about falling off the end of the benches, some of the smaller students looked smashed in between larger ones, and still more were standing awkwardly at the ends of the the table, looking disgruntled. Aggie could only imagine how uncomfortable Dawr was. "On that note, I dismiss you all. Good-night." There was a tide of movement after Dumbledore's final words. Aggie and Heidi leapt to their feet, but were unable to move, due to a seemingly solid wall of students.

"Lets just hang around for a moment, it'll clear up." Heidi said, sitting down. Aggie sank back onto the bench next to her, watching as small scuffles broke out between the pushing shoving students. Aggie wondered what possibly could cause the immense amount of new students showing up this year. Aggie wondered if there was some sort of coming attraction she didn't know about. Finally, after a few minutes, it seemed a path had cleared between the tables, And Aggie, followed closely by Heidi, were able to push their way towards the door. The two walked towards the stone staircase set of to the let of the hall, and slowly descended into the dungeons of the castle. The stairs were lined with candles, they illuminated a small circle of light on the stone wall behind it, as Heidi's and Aggie's feet echoed dully off the stone stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they turned right into a brightly lit corridor, and no matter how many times Aggie ventured down this corridor, she never got sick of staring at the portraits that lined it. The stopped at the very end, where a large picture of of a very fat man sat on a large elegant throne. He was draped in food, and was constantly consuming it. "Pawswurd" He said through a mouthful of grapes.

"Eh..." Aggie grunted. Turning to Heidi.

"...I Don't know it." Heidi Muttered. Aggie had just realized they didn't know this year's password. They stood there stupidly for a minute, watching the portrait engorge himself. They heard footsteps behind them and turned, someone else was walking towards them; a boy with sandy blonde hair, a rather un-eaven potmarked face, and brown eyes. he stopped at the sight of Dawr and Aggie and grinned, to reveal crooked, yellowing teeth.

"Hey ladies." He said. Aggie could tell he was on the brink of puberty, judging by the way his voice cracked. He smiled more broadly to reveal bits of chicken stuck between his beartrap teeth. Heidi shrunk shyly behind Aggie, who wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Er...Good evening." She said.

"I guess you want the password." He said, taking a few steps forward. He stumbled slightly, and his eyes slid slightly out of focus. A strong smell of alcohol clung to his breath, which also wreaked of years of unkempt halitosis. Aggie nearly gagged.

"Yes." Aggie said, trying to breath through her mouth.

"I'll give it to you if you give me a kiss." He said, puckering his chapped lips. Aggie almost did throw up this time. She backed away, taking heidi with her.

"Come on, I'm ready." He said, drearily wandering forward. His leg caught his oversized cloak, and he fell forward, crashing to the ground at Aggie's feet. He lay unmoving for a second. Aggie took a tentative step forward. The boy hadn't tripped, it turned out. He had passed out cold. He lay on the stone floor, snoring slightly.

"Oh...My bloody lord." Aggie gasped.

"What do we do now?" Heidi asked quietly, still watching the crazed drunk with one eye. Aggie turned abruptly to the portrait.

"Tell me this year's password, or I'll send all the burnt food from the third floor to your portrait post haste." Aggie growled. The Overweight man in the portrait stopped mid-chew. And swallowed.

"It's Cantaloupe." He said unblinkingly.

"Cantaloupe." Aggie said promptly, and the portrait swung forward.

'What do we do with him?" Heidi asked, pointing to the passed out boy.

"I dunno. Just leave him. He'll wake up eventually." Aggie said, stepping into the common room, Heidi close behind her. They closed the portrait with a snap, and waved goodnight to each other, heading to separate dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. But I do own the original characters. And all that rubbish._**

**___Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling._**

Aggie got up early the next morning. The weak sun shone dully through the curtains, it was unlucky Aggie had the bed facing the window, and being a light sleeper, even the tiniest indication of light woke her, making a mental note to ask professor Flictwit how to preform a non-perfereal charm on her hangings, she dressed in silence, the rest of the girls in her dormitory weren't awake yet. Aggie entered the common room, the fire in the grate from the night before had burned away into cinders. The common room was empty. Aggie only had the thought of breakfast on her mind as she hurried into the long fruit-lined corridor and up the staircase to the entrance hall. She was just about to pull open one of the great wooden doors when she felt something wet touch the palm of her hand she had held at her side. Aggie jumped and spun around. Standing there was a huge grey wolf. It's yellow eyes were fixed on Aggie, and it licked it's chops with a huge pink tongue. It's fur quivered on the back of it's neck as it exposed long yellowing canines, followed by a deep low growl. Aggie was petrified, her back flat against the door, her eyes wide.

"G-get away!" She squealed. The wolf growled, bowing it's head ready to attack. Aggie's hand felt for her pocket, but it seemed she had left her wand in her dormitory.

"Crescent-ice! There you are!" A girl bounded into an entrance hall. She was tall and lanky, with unkept blonde hair, and was wearing for too much makeup on her eyes and cheeks. The wolf's ears perked, and it turned to the girl, whining.

"Is this thing _yours?"_Aggie spluttered, relaxing against the wall as the wolf trotted over towards it's master.

"Yes. Her name is Crescent ice. We're on the same telepathic frequency, so I can talk to him. Isn't that right crescent ice?" The wolf panted stupidly, looking dolefully up at the girl. "He says yes."

"If you were on the same_frequency _you would've never lost him." Aggie said coldly,

"Well sometimes you know...We loose it...And...And only I can hear him." The girl invented.

"You're not even allowed to HAVE wolves at Hogwarts you idiot. It's a Cat, A rat, or an Owl. And this is neither." Aggie yelled, gesturing pointedly at the wolf who was drooling on the floor.

"Well he can fly!" The girl said, flapping her arms to simulate wings.

"No he can't he's a stupid wolf you probably found pissing in your back yard." Aggie said, narrowing her eyes.

"Dumbledore gave me Special Permission." She said. "because he's my...my...Soul animal." She said quickly.

"Then why don't you _prove it." _Aggie said darkly, taking an aggressive step towards her. The girl's eyes filled with tears, an she began ti sniff.

"Crescent ice! BITE! ATTACK!" The wolf flopped onto it's stomach and rolled onto it's back.

"Yea I'm going to leave you to it, then." Aggie said, stomping into the hall. Before she had disappeared off to her table however, the girl had shouted "I KNOW A VAMPIRE." Aggie ignored her, and plopped down onto the bench at the Hufflepuff table. The wolf had frightened her so much, she wasn't even hungry any more. She stood up again and decided to go back to the common room to wake up Heidi. She had not taken 3 paces, when an Unwelcome group entered the hall. Draco Malfoy and his cronies pushed through the door, looking sullen. Aggie paused, she didn't feel much like exchanging insults with the likes of them this early in the morning. Aggie noted however, how they were followed by a group of girls, who were all fighting to stay as close to Malfoy as possible.

"Draco, Draco, I'm your sister, Your long lost sister!" One said, nearly elbowing another girl in the face in her struggle to stay up front.

"Draco, No. Date me, Please, we're meant to be with each other, I'm a pureblood, and the most Powerful witch of my age!" Another said desperately. Aggie noticed these girl's were dressed similarly to the girl Aggie had witnessed on the carriage. Clad in black and fishnets. Aggie almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Giggling, she passed them and made her way back into the entrance hall. The wolf girl was still standing there, tears were running down her makeup-covered face, leaving long pink streaks. She was accompanied by the very "Vampire" Aggie had met last night. She was still neglecting the Hogwarts uniform, dressed in the same clothes as the night before.

"T-There she is Opal." The girl whined, pointing at Aggie. She froze. The Girl called opal walked aggressively at her, she was much larger, not to mention heavier, than Aggie.

"You think you can make fun of MY friends?" The girl said coldly.

"Yes." Aggie said cooly.

"Well I'll cast an ancient Vampyrical spell on you! a CURSE." Opal Roared, waving her arms around madly.

"Go for it." Aggie said.

"KALAMALAFAJIGGILYPIGGILYBOO!" The girl said, waving her hands and wiggling her fingers dramatically at Aggie, who stared blankly back at her.

"Splendid. I'll be off now." Aggie said, yawning.

"No You won't, I need to bite you." Opal said, Exposing newly-made plastic vampire teeth.

"I'll pass. I'm not too sure what kind of diseases are floating around in your mouth. Because I'm only guessing, but I'd venture to say you brush about once a year." Aggie drawled.

"RRAAAHHHHHHRRRRHHH" Opal roared, running at her. Surprised, Aggie leapt out of her path, and she ran past her, and straight into a wall. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Aggie stared wide-eyed at her for a moment.

"Ok...Um..." Aggie said, turning to the tearful wolf girl. She heard a sudden bark of laughter to her left. Heidi had appeared from the stairs, carrying Aggie's wand.

"Heidi!" Aggie said, dashing over to her,

"I went to your dormitory, but you had already left. I saw your wand on your bedside table and decided to being it for you." Heidi said, grinning.

"Thanks."

"So What happened here..?" Heidi said, motioning to the unconscious opal.

"I have no idea." Aggie replied.

"Well lets get breakfast then." Heidi said.

The wolf girl scuttled over to her fallen friend. Heidi and Aggie walked past her, back into the hall, talking gleefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. But I do own the original characters. And all that rubbish._**

**___Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling._**

___(this chapter is longer than usual..) _

As Aggie and Heidi sat talking about the crazed vampire girl, the hall slowly filled with students. By the time Aggie had told the story of the mange wolf, the hall was almost as crowded as it had been the night before. Professor Flictwit alked up and down the table, handing out class schedules. As he reached Aggie and Heidi he squeaked:

"Kuioph...Yes, here we are." He handed her a sheaf of paper. "By the way, Professor McGonnagal would like a word." He said, Aggie raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Aggie asked him. But he wasn't listening.

"...Ballantyne...Ballantyne... Ah here we are." Flictwit said, nearly dropping the arm full of parchment. Heidi took her schedule with a small "thanks." Aggie looked over to the Gryffindor table, professor McGonnagal looked flustered, having so many schedules to hand out. A stack of parchment, much thicker than usual, hung in the air behind her. Aggie watched as a boy talking to his friend ran smack into the stack, and the entire thing fell to the floor with a dull thud. Parchment scattered in all directions. Professor McGonnagal was livid. She began shouting at the boy so loudly, the reprimands and tellings-off turned into one garbled, loud rant. The boy apologized profusely, looking almost scared for his life.

"Er...I think I'll wait to talk to her, she looks a bit busy at the moment." Aggie remarked, evaluating her schedule. "Ah yes. I have her first class today. I'll talk to her then." She said, looking up.

"Well I have to get going. My first class is in North Tower." Heidi said, rising to her feet and picking up her bag.

"Oh, ok bye!" Aggie said, waving. Heidi waved back, and Aggie turned back to her schedule.

"Aggie!" Came a breathless voice behind her. Aggie looked up again and turned backwards on her bench. Dawr was hurrying towards her, bag thumping on her hip and schedule fluttering in her hand.

"Dawr!" Aggie said, leaping up. Dawr sidestepped someone standing in her way, and hurried over to Aggie.

"It's crazy over there...We have so many new people. You should see the common room. Insane." Dawr said, rolling her eyes. "So. What's your schedule look like this year?" she asked, "switch" She grabbed Aggie's, and handed Aggie hers.

"Looks like we have Potions and History of Magic together, and Herbology too!" Dawr said, looking elated, "Much more than last year."

"Brilliant." Aggie said. "Sit down. I have something to tell you." Aggie said, eager to share with her the events of her morning. Dawr sank down onto the bench, and Aggie leaned in close and told her. At the end of the story Dawr was in stitches.

"She_ knocked herself out?_" Dawr cackled.

"Yes, It was a sight to see," Aggie said, grinning. She checked her watch. "Ah bugger, I have to get to Transfiguration" She leapt to her feet and set off to class.

"See ya!" Dawr said, heading back over to her own house table. Aggie arrived with a minute to spare. She entered the classroom, expecting Professor McGonnagal to be there waiting to start class. But the teacher's desk was emtpy. Aggie found an empty seat near the front, (The back was already filled) and turned to the person sitting next to her, a boy called Nion Danzien. If Aggie could say one thing about Nion, it was that he had some of the nicest hair on any male or female Aggie had ever had contact with. It was naturally black, thick, and shiny. He wore it in a variety of styles, all of which looked fabulous on him. It was fact: Nion Danzien _never_ had a bad hairday. Recently, though, he had styled it so that it hung over his forehead and eyes. Perhaps this was because Nion had taken poorly to the coming puberty; his face was already ripe with acne.

"Hey Nion, how was your summer." Aggie asked.

"Good." He replied

"Lots of new students in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Odd, isn't it?"

"Surely."

"Right."

That was another thing about Nion. He never had a lot to say. Professor McGonnagal burst into the classroom looking more flustered than ever. Her spectacles were crooked on her face, and her cloak seemed to be almost falling off of her. The class fell silent instantly. She placed her book onto the desk, and righted herself, sniffing loudly through flared nostrils. She seemed like she was trying to contain an angry outburst.

"Welcome to another year of Transfiguration" She said shrilly, her voice shook. "Take out your books. Turn to page 3. And please read the introduction." She said this through tight lips, so that her voice was muffled. But the class caught every word. There was a flurry of movement, then deafening silence.

"I will be right back. If I hear one word, the person responsible will be _very _sorry." She breathed. No one was excited by that prospect. Aggie stared blankly at the page. A few minutes passed, and professor McGonnagal returned, looking a bit more relaxed. She still however had a edge in her voice when she spoke.

"This is your second year of Transfiguration, as I'm sure you're all aware. We'll start with a review of two dimensional to 3 dimensional transfiguration." She waved her wand, and a piece of parchment appeared on each desk, each had a picture of a fruit on it. They were set the task of transfiguring the picture of the fruit into a life-size lifelike fruit. Aggie stared at her picture. It was a Banana. Nion had an apple. There was silence apart from the intermittent mutterings of spells. Aggie had trouble getting her fruit to look three dimensional. It was papery thin, laying on the desk in front of her.

"Dimentulus" Aggie said, jabbing her wand at it. Nothing happened. Aggie bit her lip and flipped through a few pages, realizing she was making the incorrect wand movement. "Dimentulus." She said again, making the intricate motion the book indicated. The papery-thin banana began to swell quickly until it was about as thick as her arm. It wasn't perfect, but at least she had made something that at least looked like a fruit.

"Eh. Good enough." Aggie said. Class ended with the bell,

"I expect an essay on what you did today. You're dismissed." Aggie was about to leave when Professor McGonnagal called out to her, "Kuioph, wait. A Word if you please." Aggie made her way to the teacher's desk. She had been expecting this.

"yes professor." Aggie said curiously. She still wasn't sure what this as about.

"Anita Wellington came to me this morning in tears, telling me how you had bullied her." McGonnagal said, standing up.

"Who?" Aggie asked. She wasn't sure who this girl was.

"Anita Wellington, Kuioph. She's in my House. Something about you insulting her interest in wolves." McGonnagal eyes were narrowed, the dangerous edge returning to her voice. Something clicked in Aggie's brain.

"Professor, that wasn't about her _interest_ in Wolves. She had a wolf. and it Nearly ATE me." Aggie said.

"Don't be ridiculous Kuioph. Miss Wellington doesn't have a wolf. It's not allowed." McGonnagal snapped.

"Professor. Unless she has a Huge cat that looks and _growls_ like a wolf. Then yes professor, she does have one."

"This IS NOT a Joke Kuioph, I will not tolerate this Belligerence." McGonnagal Slammed her hand down onto her desk.

"I'm not joking professor. I'm being serious." Aggie said, an unfaltering look of sincerity on her face. "She told me Dumbledore had given her _special permission _ to have it. And this rubbish about it being her _soul animal_." Professor McGonnagal ignored her pleas.

"Furthermore. Miss Wellington says you injured her friend Mary Smith." McGonnagal growled, Anger was growing behind her blazing eyes.

"Mary? She told me her name was Opal." Aggie said quietly to herself. "And I didn't do anything to her. She ran into a wall and knocked herself out." McGonnagal again ignored her.

"I do NOT tolerate bullying or fighting of ANY kind, Kuioph. Detention, this saturday. Be at my office at 7. And I expect an apology letter to both Miss Wellington and Miss Smith." Aggie opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again, McGonnagal was livid.

"Y-yes professor." Aggie said quietly, hanging her head. The pure injustice of the situation stung her.

"Now get out, before I decide to further the punishment." McGonnagal said, pointing one long finger to the door. Aggie didn't hesitate, she almost ran to the door, anger pulsing through her. It was the first day, and Aggie already had Detention. She checked her watch. Great. She was going to be late for potions now. What fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aggie stood outside the closed door of the potion's lab, her hand tentatively on the handle, unable to will herself to enter the classroom within. She pushed the door open with a creak, and strode inside. The class looked around at her and Snape paused mid-word. His black eyes bored through her like a lazer.

"Sorry professor...I was talking to Profes--" Aggie began.

"You're late, Kuioph." Snape breathed.

"I know, I was saying that I was talk---"

"There's no excuse for being late." He said through gritted teeth.

"I know I'm s--"

"10 points from Hufflepuff."

"Right." Aggie said quietly.

"Sit down or it'll be 50!" Snape bellowed. Aggie didn't say anything. She sat down immediately.

"Right, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. we're discussing the effects of moonstone on your potions..." Snape droned on, and Aggie's mind began to wander. How _possibly_ could her year be starting out this badly. Already 1 detention, and 10 points lost for her house. It wasn't as if house points mattered, it had been _years_ since Hufflepuff had come even close to winning the house cup, it's not like anyone would care. It was the fact that these _people_ here were making up stories for no reason. Aggie looked around the dungeon, the dungeon was more crowded than usual.

"Now, follow these instructions on the board, in order to make a sleeping draft. It should be simple enough even for you dunderheads to understand." Snape drawled, his cold eyes surveying the dungeon. "Start _NOW"_ Aggie set up her cauldron, and opened her book to the proper page, then began following the instructions carefully: This was one lesson she didn't want to screw up.

"One toadstool...Eye of a crow, 3/4 pounds of crushed scarab beetle..." Aggie muttered to herself, running her finger down the page of the text.

"I make every potion _perfect"_

"2 cups of water, and one and a half stirs..."

"I brew on an OWL level, but Dumbledore won't let me skip grades."

"...The potion should be a deep red..."

"...Oh sometimes I mess up but in reality I'm perfe--"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Aggie burst out, her head snapped up to the source of the annoying bragging voice. It was a boy with sandy brown hair, and blue eyes. The dungeon fell silent for a second.

"Well excuuuuuse me." He said rolling his eyes.

"Just_Shut up _ok? I'm trying to Concentrate over here." Aggie said, she was already annoyed enough without this annoying kid blabbing on about his perfections. Aggie didn't wait for a response. She turned back to her potion. It was a red colour described in the book.

"You're doing it wrong." The boy said suddenly.

"No I'm not, piss off." Aggie said, not looking at him.

"yes you arreee" The boy crooned in an annoying sing-song voice.

"I'm_ not._ This is what the book says the potion should look like." Aggie muttered, crossing off the last step she had just completed.

"Look, my dad wrote the book, and I'm a genius, so I know." He said, pushing her way over to Aggie's cauldron and grabbing a phial of rat bile.

"Get away from me," Aggie said, standing protectively in front of her cauldron, her arms outstretched.

"No, do you want to fail." The boy said, trying to get past her.

"No, And I _won't _ fail if you don't touch my cauldron!" Aggie said aggressively.

"Come_on _just let me..." The boy stumbled past her and tripped, knocking an entire bags of tube worms into the cauldron.

"Oops." He said, giggling. Aggie froze, as her potion went from the perfect red to a putrid sickly green. It began to froth and boil over, burning deep gouges in the stone floor. The sides of the caldron began to melt away, and people skattered in all directions, trying to flee the potion slowly seeping across the floor. A smell of burnt rubber and metal hung in the air, as Snape swept over. With a wave of his wand, the potion disappeared.

'What HAPPENED." He seethed, turning to Aggie.

"That stupid Gryffindor knocked a bag of tubeworms into my potion!" Aggie yelled, pointing at him. The boy was still giggling, holding the phial of rat bile. At the mention of "Stupid" Gryffindors, all the Gryffindors rose defensively to their feet.

"I was only trying to HELP you because you were getting it _completely_ wrong." The boy said.

"I had it RIGHT you idiot, It was red, just like it said in the book!" Aggie yelled.

"Well My dad said--" The boy began

"You think I give a BLOODY hell about what your dad says? NO, I DON'T" Aggie bellowed,

"KUIOPH, ZIMMERMAN, SILENCE." Snape yelled. "I don't know what happened, and frankly I don't care. Both of you have detention, Saturday night, 6pm for causing a disruption in my class. And 25 points will be taken from _both_ your houses" Snape said, looking between the two of them,

"I'm sorry professor but I don't think Saturday is good." Aggie said through gritted teeth,

"Excuse me, Kuioph?" Snape hissed at her.

"Professor McGonnagal has _already_ given me Detention for that night." Aggie said.

"Very well. Then Friday should suffice." Snape said. "And since I see _both _your potion's are useless. I'll have a roll of parchment each on what went wrong to make up for it." Snape said, Gazing into Zimmerman's cauldron. His potion was blue.

"And Kuioph. You've done enough this lesson. get out." Snape said, gesturing to the door. There was still 20 minutes left in the lesson. Aggie didn't say anything. She picked up her bag and book and left the classroom without a backwards glance. After she shut the door on the class she let out a sigh, and decided to start on her essay in the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aggie sat in the Library, books piled all around her. She had already written 3 paragraphs.

"Hey Aggie." Aggie jumped, and a huge inkblot appeared on the centre on her page. Aggie closed her eyes, trying to fight away the frustration begging to burst through.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Dawr came around to stand in front of her. She took out her wand and tapped the blot on the parchment, muttering something. The blot disappeared. Aggie relaxed instantly.

"Thank you Dawr..." Aggie said, relieved. She rubbed at the dull pain forming in her right temple.

"No problem. Something a sixth year taught me last year when I was still learning to use a quill." Dawr said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm just...So..." Aggie began. Setting her quill down and rolling up the parchment. She would finish later.

"bad day?" Dawr said, patting Aggie comfortingly on the back.

"Yes..." Aggie said quietly. "Sorry I Didn't sit with you in potions. It's just I was late, and I think Snape would've killed me had I tried to find you--" Dawr put up a hand to silence her.

"Look, it's fine. D'you wanna tell me what happened with McGonnagal?" Dawr asked. Aggie told her the story.

"She didn't believe you?" Dawr asked.

"No... I guess Wellington lied to her." Aggie said.

"Well. I suggest you go to Dumbledore." Dawr said.

'What an _excellent _suggestion." Came a voice from behind them. Aggie was almost scared to turn around.

"Professor I--" Aggie spluttered, turning suddenly. She didn't know what to say. Dumbledore stood before her, immaculate in robes of deepest violet. His half moon spectacles were perched on the end of his nose, and he wore a vacant grin on his face.

"Don't worry Miss Kuioph, I'd just like a word." Dumbledore said calmly. Aggie was panicked. The last time she had a "word" with someone, it had turned into a lot of angry words.

"We should chat in a more private location, my office if you don't mind." Dumbledore said, turning towards the door. Aggie's heart fell. She had a feeling this situation was going to turn bad.

"See you." Said Aggie miserably, following Dumbledore. She was sure this day couldn't get any worse. Well. She cold get expelled, but Aggie was trying to stray away from that thought. They walked up the stairs and down the corridor, and stopped at a stone gargoyle.

"Butterscotch" Dumbledore said. The gargoyle leaped aside. Dumbledore stepped through the entrance, and Aggie followed him. They got onto a staircase slowly spiraling upwards, And came to a very handsome wooden door with a phoenix shaped knocker. Dumbledore unlocked the door with a wave of his wand, and they both entered his circular office.

"Sit down if you please," Dumbledore said, settling himself behind his desk. Aggie sank down in a chair in front of the desk, staring at her knees. There was a long silence, interrupted only by the ticking of a clock, and the clicks and tap of the models in tinker toys surrounding Dumbledore's office. Aggie couldn't even bother to defend herself. This day had taken too much out of her.

"You've had an interesting day, haven't you?" Dumbledore began, Aggie still didn't look at him. She said nothing.

"Two detentions, 3 complaints of bullying, sent out of one class and 35 points from your house already. And we haven't even had lunch yet!" said Dumbledore, gazing at a piece of parchment on his desk. He sounded amused. Aggie raised her gaze to eye-level.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring me here to review my day with me." Aggie muttered.

"No, what an astute insight." Dumbledore said. "I brought you here to ask what the _real_problem is. It's my guess you didn't have a dramatic change in personality over the summer."

"No." Aggie said. Coming to realize she wasn't called here to be yelled at some more. "It's all these new students. They're just so...So..." Aggie said, searching for the right word. "_Annoying"_She finished. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I did notice the tide of new students. There's almost something_fictional _about them, don't you think?" Dumbledore remarked. "It shouldn't be known that I'm talking negatively about my students, so anything I say should be kept confidential."

"My lips are sealed." Aggie said. Her mood lightening

"So, to business. What _exactly_happened today?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward slightly. Aggie told him, trying not to lave out any details.

"...Then he knocked tubeworms into my potion, and everything went sour after that." Aggie finished, slightly breathless. Dumbledore nodded, his ice blue eyes staring directly into Aggie's. He was a very attentive listener.

"I see. Well. I believe you. Even if Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape don't" Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean..." Aggie began hopefully. But Dumbledore seemed to read her mind,

"No, that doesn't mean I can take the detentions away. That's not my place."

"Ah..." Aggie said, let down slightly.

"However, I will speak to both professors and look into the matter of Miss Wellington's pet. And just for the record, I do not Recognize Mr. Zimmerman as a certified genius. Nor do I believe his father wrote your potion's book, seeing as the real author is over 90 years of age, living in Norway." Dumbledore finished. He clapped his hands and stood up. "I imagine you have a class to be getting to. I imagine if you hurry, you might even have time for a quick lunch."

"Thank you professor." Aggie said. Though she was still slightly downtrodden by the events of the morning, she was glad at least_someone _believed her. She had her hand on the doorknob when she turned back to Dumbledore, a sudden question had occurred to her.

"_Why_exactly do you believe me?" Aggie asked. Hoping she wasn't pushing her luck.

"I have my reasons." Dumbledore said, his eyes had a certain enigmatic sparkle to them. That was good enough for Aggie. She exited the office, and hurried off the Tell Dawr the News.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She found Dawr lingering outside the great hall as she sped towards it at top speed. She skidded to a halt in front of her, a grin spread across her face.

"I'll take i the meeting with Dumbledore went well?" Dawr said,

"Yes. quite well, actually." Aggie said.

"Well, go on, don't spare me the details!" Dawr said, grabbing Aggie's hands in her own. Aggie quickly told the story.

'Well it's rubbish he can't take the Detentions away, but at least you're not expelled." Dawr said, patting her on the back. Aggie grinned cheekily.

"LOOK. WILL YOU LOT STOP FOLLOWING ME?" Came an angry outburst above them. Aggie and Dawr both turned to the source and found an extremely Irate Harry Potter, standing at the top of the staircase, being tailed by about 20 different girls all trying to jockey for position directly behind him.

"Oh yes, you tell them Harry, everyone knows _I'm _your best friend." One girl crooned.

"No, you're not my best friend. MY best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely." Harry said, hurrying down the stairs without looking at them.

"Oh! My name is Diana Weasely! I'm Ron's long-lost sister!" Said an overweight blonde girl. Harry stopped and stared at her pale round face.

"You don't even _look _ like Ron." He said dryly,

turning away. The girl didn't respond. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, and stormed past both Aggie and Dawr.

"Hello Dawr." He said flatly without looking at her.

"'Lo Harry." Dawr said quickly back. Harry's posse followed close behind him, not paying a second glance to Dawr and Aggie.

"Didn't know you and Harry Knew each other." Aggie said,

"We don't, really. He's in my house, so naturally I see him around sometimes." Dawr said, staring after him. "Poor boy. That's been going on since last night. People following him around everywhere."

"Isn't he used to it, though?" Aggie asked.

"Not really, I'd reckon. He's gotten looks from what I can gather, but people haven't followed him around." Dawr said, shrugging.

"It's those _new _ people again. They're so..._unusual._" Aggie remarked.

"Quite..." Dawr said.

'Well, I have to get something to eat before Herbology. I'll see you." Aggie said, finally making her way into the great hall. Dawr waved and walked over to her own table. Aggie downed a quick lunch of onion soup, and hurried off to Herbology, catching Dawr in the Entrance hall. She was chatting animatedly to Alex, who was looking sheepish.

"Long time no see." Aggie said, as Dawr said a hurried goodbye to Alex, she had just dashed off to potions. The two walked across the grounds together and into greenhouse three, where Professor Sprout was setting up a line of plants on the wide benches. They had arrived just in time for class:

"Gather round everyone, gather round!" She said cheerfully, adjusting the hat on her flyaway grey hair.

"Welcome to your first Herbology lesson, second years! Today we'll be making sketches of the various plants in the greenhouse today, and labeling it's parts." She said, clapping her gloved hands together. "Alright everyone, take out parchment and quill, and choose a plant. I expect finished Sketches by the end of the lesson!" She seemed exceptionally cheerful today. Aggie saw Zimmerman, the obnoxious boy from her last potion's class, and concealed herself behind a blooming thornberry bush so he wouldn't see her. Luckily, he was too busy boasting about how his father co-wrote the herbology textbook too, to notice her.

"Aggie what are you doing?" Dawr asked. She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"Dawr, we're supposed to be drawing the plants. Not wrestling them." Aggie remarked, pointing to her face. Dawr blushed and hastily wiped the dirt away.

"That stupid venomous tentacula whacked me with one of it's...er...branches." Dawr said. Unsure of what the tendrils were called. Both of them chose plants near the end of the bench, and set to work trying to draw it. Aggie was no good at drawing, so the Venus Flytrap she was drawing was beginning to look like giant eyelids floating awkwardly on the ends of long bent poles. She glanced over at Dawr's who had highly stylized the rhododendron she was penning, so it looked more like a cartoon than anything. She seemed to have a knack for drawing.

"Aw Dawr that's adorable." Aggie said,

"Thanks Aggie, yours is nice too." Dawr replied, adding a flourish to one of the leaves. A girl near them looked up from her drawing, and moved closer to them.

"Lets see. Venus flytrap..." Aggie muttered, flipping to the correct page in her book. She had decided to give up on making her Venus Flytrap drawing look any more lifelike. She glanced over at Dawr again, who was drawing tiny Japanese-inpired figures in the margins.

"Aw, Dawr, that's sickeningly cute. Stop or I'll vomit" Aggie joked. Dawr snorted and started embellishing one of them. Aggie heard heavy breathing beside her, thinking it was Dawr she said

"Dawr, why are you breathing like tha--" she looked in concern over at her, but it wasn't Dawr. There was a bespectacled girl standing directly behind her, leaning over her shoulder watching her draw.

"Er..." Dawr said, looking up. "D'you mind? This is a bit awkward." The girl laughed loudly in response, it sounded forced.

"Thats a nice drawing you have there. Do you want to see mine." She asked. Without waiting for a response, she shoved the drawing under Dawr's nose. interested, Aggie came over to look too, and was immediately repulsed by it.

"What is it?" Aggie asked, trying to discern shaped from the spaghetti-like form scribbled onto the parchment.

"It's a Fairy Bush you idiot!" She snapped, crossing her arms. Aggie shot her a sideways glare, but didn't say anything. Dawr surveyed the drawing with a critical eye. She looked slightly annoyed about being interrupted.

"I don't see it." Dawr remarked coldly.

"Look, I took a magical art course, and my teacher told me I was the _best _artist there. You guys must be jealous." She said, her lips forming into a pout.

"Fredrika, we don't care about what your imaginary art teacher says about your work. Please, I'm trying to finish my assignment here." Dawr said, pushing her drawing away.

"I told you to not call me that! My name is Missy-chan." The girl whined. Dawr sighed.

"First of all, Your name isn't even remotely close to the name "Missy" so stop calling yourself that. Second of all, Not one person calls you that, and no one intends on doing so, and Third of all, Stop insulting my Native Languages with your flagrant misuse of it's terms. "Chan" is only to be used when you're addressing someone else, NOT to address yourself." Dawr snapped. Aggie knew that Dawr was always extremely defensive of her Japanese heritage, even if she didn't regard it as much as she should. The girl sighed.

"I know for a fact my name is ka-way-ee deso." she said. Dawr twitched at the horrible mispronunciation.

"It's Kawaii. Ka. Wai. Ee. And Desu. Des. Su." Dawr said, rubbing her forehead.

"Are-e-gayto." The girl said grinning stupidly.

"Just shut up." Dawr snapped, turning back to her drawing.

"Look, I wrote in Japanese." The girl pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from her pocket and shoved it under Dawr's nose. Dawr reluctantly took it and stared down at it for a moment.

"This isn't Japanese." She said finally, a dull edge to her voice. "This is rubbish." She said. Aggie looked curiously over Dawr's shoulder. The page had been scribbled upon with odd alien-looking symbols, and more spaghetti-drawings. Aggie, who hadn't a single insight into the Japanese language, besides what she heard and saw from Dawr, could clearly tell this attempt at Japanese was pathetic to say the least. Dawr handed the paper back to the girl. Fredrika scoffed.

"Aw come on, can't you _teach _me then?" The girl asked, moving uncomfortably close to Dawr.

"No, I don't have time to tutor and idiot." Dawr remarked.

"Pul-eeese." She begged.

"No, get away from me, or I'll hex you." Dawr said, plunging a hand into the pocket of her robes, and revealing a dark oak wand.

"P-PLE--"

"SILENCIO." Dawr said, flicking her wand. The girl's voice disappeared, and she mouthed wordlessly. "That's better." Dawr remarked, turning back to her work. Aggie giggled, shaking her head. Dawr, she thought, was tougher than she looked.


End file.
